ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider and the Fly (episode)
Spider and the Fly is the premiere episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 163rd episode of the entire NCIS series. This episode also marks the final appearance of both Paloma Reynosa and Alejandro Rivera although Alejandro would later return five years later in the Season 11 finale episode, Honor Thy Father (episode). Synopsis The NCIS team investigate when the bodies of two men, both of whom were criminals are discovered in a field in West Virginia and during the investigation, Gibbs suspects that the infamous drug lord and the head of the Reynosa Cartel, Paloma Reynosa is responsible for the two killings. As a result, Gibbs and the team are lead into one final battle against Paloma and her brother, Mexican Department official Alejandro Rivera as the two siblings are hellbent on getting revenge against Gibbs who killed their father nearly twenty years ago. With Paloma still on the loose, leaving nothing but a trail of bodies in her wake, Gibbs must do whatever is necessary to protect the ones he loves with Mike Franks assisting him as the entire NCIS team rally together to stop the Reynosa Cartel once and for all. Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the previous season of NCIS and ends with Paloma Reynosa telling Leroy Jethro Gibbs that she promises to personally visit Stillwater and kill Jackson Gibbs, Gibbs's father. In his shop, Jackson Gibbs is busy putting some toffees into a jar when the door opens. Jackson looks up to see that his visitor is none other than Paloma Reynosa herself who quickly and confidently closes the door. Not stopping his task, Jackson wonders if he can help Paloma. Flipping the sign around so that it gives that the shop is "closed", Paloma tells Jackson or Mr. Gibbs that he can. Jackson stops what he's doing and looks at Paloma, his features displaying some horror or unease. He then tells Paloma or ma'am that she needs to go. Paloma casually approaches him, remarking that they have so much to talk about. "From what I hear, you didn't come to talk", Jackson remarks. The smile fades from Paloma's face. Seconds later, Jackson draws his shotgun, cocking it for good measure. Paloma puts her hands on her hips while it's shown that there is a gun resting in the back pocket of her jeans. She remarks that Jackson is just like his son. Jackson disagrees, stating that Gibbs is just like him. Paloma attempts to draw her gun but Jackson is faster, firing off a single shot that shatters the window of the door. Despite the screaming in the background, Paloma, undeterred still draws her gun and with the two now locked in a stand-off, she wonders how confident Jackson is. His gaze locked firmly on Paloma and the shotgun still in his grasp, Jackson remarks that he was raised on the farm. He also used to play chicken in his daddy's truck every Saturday night before remarking that this ain't much different. Paloma then uses her left hand to wave, implying that she might be surrendering although her right hand still holds the gun. She then takes a few steps backwards. Meanwhile, Jackson, his face still full of determination has the shotgun locked on Paloma. As Paloma leaves the shop, her gun still raised, a woman can be heard in the background, shouting "Walk on. Move it". Despite Paloma being gone, Jackson still has the shotgun raised. Outside, Paloma approaches her two companions; the gunman and Estaban Lopez. She then talks them to Spanish and as she steps back, the two men prepare their weapons. Seconds later, the two then fire their guns into the shop, demolishing and destroying everything inside. Paloma just stands there, watching the scene unfold. Once it's finished, the three enter the damaged shop, covering it from separate angles, only to find it completely empty with no sign of Jackson. "Find him", Paloma orders. The three then continue searching while in the background, police sirens are heard wailing, presumably the local police having been contacted by people who heard the gunfire. "Senora, la policia", Estaban remarks. It then cuts to Paloma who mutters "He's gone", obviously furious that Jackson has managed to escape. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Tony is also shown to be in contact with his father through Instant Messaging. *It's revealed that a year has passed since the events in Endgame (episode). *Abby is seen wearing earrings for the first time. Trivia *The song playing in the last few minutes of the episode is Greg Laswell- Off I Go. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Michael Franks Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jackson Gibbs Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Alejandro Rivera Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Paloma Reynosa Category:NCIS Season Premiere Episodes